User talk:Brandon Rhea
User rights change Hi Brandon, For the patrollor right can you make it so patrollors can block people to?, Commander Bsyew PS: this is for club penguin wiki, Not this wiki, Commander Bsyew *Hi Bsyew. Please send this request to . Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) PROOOMOOOOOOOOOTION Hey, Brandon Rhea. The only active admin on this wiki right now is Sthomas and he's planning to become a b-crat at 5,000 edits and so far I'M editing the most on the wiki, I'M acting like the owner of the wiki and HE'S acting like the sub-owner when it should the other way around. So, it all comes down to this: Can I be an admin? *Hi there. Since The Real Sthomas is planning on becoming the bureaucrat (which he can request here), I'd wait until he becomes a bureaucrat. That way, he can promote you and it's all handled on the local level. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) he says he'll ask when he gets 5,000 edits, and at this rate that's probably going to be in 2016. *There's no edit requirement. He can put in his request now if he wants. As the only active admin, he's the most logical choice for bureaucrat rights. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ok. I'll ask him. Yo, Brandon, The Real Sthomas here! My good buddy Mart said that I should ask for rights so can I be a b-crat? The User and his talk that's what I said! *Hi there. You can request to adopt the wiki as a bureaucrat here. Be sure to read the criteria before you do (specifically, that the community has approved you becoming a bureaucrat). Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm not actually thinking of adopting the wiki. It's pretty active actually. Just asking for B-Crat rights because I've stated at thus wiki through Thick and through thin. The user and his talk DUDE, IM ON THE IRC CHANNEL! *That's still considered an adoption request. You can put in your request at the adoptions page. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) bot Hey Brandon, you know how this wiki is covered in stuff from 3 years ago? I was planning to delete them all, but that'd be a lot of hard work. Is it possible to make a bot to delete everything for me? *Hi there. Yes, it's possible for you to delete pages using a bot. We don't provide direct bot support, though, so if you need help then you can reach out to ther Wikia users in our Community Forum. Good luck! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I thought it might not be possible. Thought I have no IDEA how to operate a bot. unfair ban I'd like to report an unfair ban. The Real Sthomas gave me an unfair block on Club Penguin:The Show wiki for creating a page without permission. The whole point of the wiki is to make episodes, new characters and have fun with it, and when I finally make my first episode, he blocks me! The Real Sthomas has blocked over 50 people for unfair reasons or real reasons but he's blocking them for 500 years. When I say this, I speak for all my comrades. Lol. *Hi there. Sorry to hear you're having a dispute with this admin. Unfortunately, though, Wikia Staff don't intervene in local blocks like this. Admins are empowered to enforce their wikia's policies as they see fit. If you want to dispute this block with the admin, you may be able to leave a message on your talk page/message wall to ask if you can be unbanned. Alternatively, you can reach out to the admin on Community Central. Good luck. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) please Can you please revert the page Devin203040506070puffle00XD to the first revision on 12/22/12. Somebody vandalised it to make it look like he was a good guy. *Hi there. That's something you should talk to an about. This is a local editing dispute and we generally don't get involved in those. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC)